Chilean-Argentine War
The '''Chilean-Argentine War '''was a conflict between Chile and Argentina. War The Republic of Argentina was always a social enemy of Chile, ever since the Argentinian men began crossing into the Chilean side and living there, increasing the Argentinian population there by far. President Osvaldo Mendoza passed a new law: the Argentine Law stated that no Argentinian males would be able to enter Chile. When one tried to enter secretly, he was shot by Chilean sentries on the island of Tierra del Fuego in the south, a disputed territory. Argentine troops mobilized in the region, so the Chileans made a preemptive bombing run against the Argentine military base at San Ricardo de Argentina on August 10, near the Bolivian-Chilean-Argentine border. This encouraged Bolivia to join the war against Chile, hoping to gain a naval port; it was landlocked. On August 19, the first battle took place. An Argentine armored unit engaged in battle with a Chilean armored unit that was advancing into northern Argentina along with 35,000 troops. The Argentines were defeated by bombs dropped on their tanks, and a bombing run caused massive explosions in a chain reaction in the San Jose fuel plant. It cut short the supplies that the Argentines had for their tanks, and the retreating ones were stuck in their spots as the Chilean tanks moved up to take them down. But the Bolivians achieved greater success, gaining a naval outlet by defeating Chilean troops at Puerto Nueva. But soon, Peru joined the war against Bolivia in order to gain more land, especially an inland region near their old enemy of Chile. The Peruvians launched Operation Salvador on August 20, aimed at the capture of San Escobar, an Argentine city in the north. It was a paratrooper operation, but they mismanaged the dropping zone and the planes flew above a Flak gun position, which shot most of them down. Of 50 participants, 36 were killed while trying to jump out or of being killed in the plane crashes. The Chileans tried their own offensive, called the Uno de Abril Offensive, which began on April 1. Their tanks rolled into Argentina from all sides, and took over tons of territory. By December, Buenos Aires was endangered. But soon, Bolivian troops broke through and invaded Chile, forcing them to fall back. The Argentines focused on regaining all lost territory, but many attempts were held off and inflicted heavy casualties. Operation Esperanza de Victoria (Hope of Victory) was launched in early 2042 by the Argentine 7th Army, while Operation San Martin was launched by the Argentine 11th Army and Operation Jiraffa was launched by the Argentine 16th Army. Their goals were to invade Chile from three sides: the 7th would head north, the 11th would head through the south, and the 16th would take Grande Tierra del Fuego. They destroyed several airstrips in order to hamper Chilean air power, but the Chileans were able to hold them off by ground. The Peruvians invaded Bolivia and headed through, capturing most of Bolivia and northern Argentina. The Argentine offensive operations were beaten off, and in 2043, the Chileans made their own offensive. They took over Tierra del Fuego, and Argentina sued for peace in the Treaty of Buenos Aires: Chile would gain Tierra del Fuego, Peru would gain parts of Bolivia, and Chile would gain parts of southern Bolivia. Battles *Battle of San Ricardo de Argentina *Battle of San Jose de Argentina *Battle of Puerto Nueva *Operation Salvador *Uno de Abril Offensive *Operation Esperana de Victoria *Operation San Martin *Operation Jiraffa Category:Wars